rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/Rules for Admins and everyone else
'Admins' *Be patient with newcomers: they are excited to join in (in every Wiki), some don't read the rules and culture, but don't be frustrated about it - everyone has a chance to learn. Show people that their edits and helping are noticed and valued. (This all is Good Faith) Letting them know, helps them to be a better editor - they can see that someone did read their message and they can be very happy (positive encouragement) and is a great feeling. *Good faith: Help the editor, approach disagreements (with a sence that the other person just wants to help - be friendly, honest and a caring voice), edit errors ( then talk to the user, that made that, kindly and with a explanation), take a deep breath (when there is a message, that irratates you - take a step back and assume that the person is just trying to help; just relax and act more kindly based on that understanding), always be friendly and patient (for the newcomers as well for everyone else). *It is important what you say and how to say it (for commenting to users). Look out for cyber bullying, harassment, bullying - stand up for what is right and speak out against the bully. *If anyone breaks a rule, you should go talk to him (message wall) and try explaining him what they didn't do correctly (act calmly) and then offer an advice on how to fix that. Or you simply show them (link the page). *When a person has some disadvantages at a page, you should talk to him on his message wall - never go straight to block them or deleting or protecting a page or and never use admins tools or stature just to get your way in a disagreement. It is not a terrible thing that a page is on a hold (with some or one user) for a short time, just to wait for the reply. *Be nice, patient, show good faith in their intentions (new or regular), this calms most conflicts and it helps that the community trusts you (good examples for admins and editors - more welcoming and positive atmosphere on the Wikia). *In a chat (if you or other users are bored ask: has anyone seen any good movies lately, does anyone needs help with editing, what's everyone's favorite book/tv serie/shows...) (Link for more information about it - Help category) *If you see a User that made a mistake on a page, for the first time, you should (or not) undo it as you come to the User and introduce yourself to him. Link to some editing sources and rules and offer them, that they can ask any question they have. It can be difficult when some new comers don't edit well; what you have to do is that you invite him to the chat and talk to him: nicely, easy and have good faith (talk about the edit). Be a mentor to them. Introduce new members to others (in chat mostly). Make a 'project' for them (for learning how to edit) - if the user would like to, but doesn't know where to start, then you should write him a small list of what he should do first (do not give them a large and long list!). *When you see a error or any kind of trouble and you know who is behind all of it, you shouldn't revert it without a explanation (and don't label it as vandalism - unless you know it's behind those words). Correct them, but let them know what he/she has done wrong - and don't inform them in a angry way. *In a chat (if some aren't listening or are ignoring the rules) you should deal with them in a proper way: have a privet chat with them and saying what is the problem; asking positive questions to redirect the conversation; introducing a new topic to move forward; pointing people to better places to deal with the issue. In extreme bad circumstances you have to inform the staff. *If there is a vandal or a spammer you have two ways to handle this: 1. you have Admins or friends that will report to you, when something is going on and 2. you will have to report it to the Community. The 'problem makers' love to play it as a game (to cause problems). Leave them your personal feelings and personal comments (this can be hard to do and you can receive an attack of him, but the less you give him in a reaction, the less get out of it - doing this, the other Users (others) will get curious of it and react to the vandalism). The best way (for vandals, spammers, trolls) is to revert their edits - what they done wrong, block them and ignore them. *There are some bad faith people (admins should use their judgement to deal with it properly). Even in cases of vandalism (be surprised) that also often kindly and personal warnings can get to a stop, and people apologize. Some vandals are made just from boring people, who does not think they are listened to or they don't think their obnoxiousness is affecting real people. *You should interact and talk to users that are cursing, spamming, etc., or the other users will see that as: it is good to curse and they will do it too (bad light at admins). *What steps you should take to it: Don't react but be objective (matter-of fact); reference polices when appropriate; Save your self from trouble - don't bother with 'Why are you doing this' (they will not read, some wants this reaction) That kind of user should be blocked. Stay calm, don't be frustrated or angry, write slowly and calmly. *Do not make them an Admin, if the Users are asking for it. You have to give that to Users that are helping the Wiki to expand, adding, and are good with other Users. He/she has to be helpful with other new users, looking out for vandalism and correct information (the pages). *When you warn a user, you want to make to tell him strongly and clearly, but also politely. In a warning, you start politely (by thanking him for doing a good job in the wiki, that he has been doing and telling him that the Admins - you and them - were helping, etc...) and then you start a bit strongly (You say that you can help him, if he asks for help; clearly tell him about the problems he's been doing and what kind of mistakes - that are maybe against the rules; tell him (calmly) to read the rules again; and in the end thank him.) When writing a warning, you have to be kind and understanding, explain why you have made it and for what cause (just never do multiple warning at the beginning or to make warnings every time - when he is back!). *When blocking a user, you should write the explanation for what you have done, how long the block will be lasting. Start with a short block (1-3 days). Everyone should be threaten by respect.- even blockers (from here or from the other Wiki's). *You can give them a block for a 'time-out' - if the user isn't reasonable or is upset. Don't block in anger. When you give the block to the user, you can leave his talk page open, so that he can talk to you about the block. *The blocking can be just used for the users that write vandalism, spam, trolling (some of them just wants to vandalize and to ruin other peoples good time). *Different people have different opinions about what is best for the Wikia (you start to feel that they are a bad editor - but mostly some are not - if they care for the topic). Even if the person is wrong, it doesn't mean he is trying to ruin anything. *If a edit or a message irritates you, take a step back and assume the person is trying to help (this can help you to look over your frustration) and act more kindly on the understanding. Consider to use talk pages, walls, comments to explain your point of view and invite others to do the same (this can avoid misunderstandings and prevent problems from escalating). Well-meaning people can take actions, the rest of community feels unwise (you should discuss the actions calmly and seek compromises wherever possible). Do not accuse the person of vandalism or sabotage. *When you are in a argument, you should: Don't make it personal - keep it what you disagree on, not who you disagree with. Write it, then write it again - if you are angry, you should write (to get that anger out), then delete it and write again, but with care and politeness. *You should look upon the users (that are helping) for some time and then decide if he/she is the best candidate for to be an Admin. Choose wisely and don't give them to be a Bureaucrat or an Admin too soon. A good Admin needs to cope without overreacting or any harsh words affecting them. A good admin should be: trustworthy, fair, skill, tact, resilient. You should see or talk to the other Wikia users/admins about the user (to be an admin) if he or she had been banned for anything. *You will have to clean the Wikia if it has such as a double redirects, you'll have to regularly visit and answer questions on a forum or in the chat. 'Users' * It is important what you say and how to say it (for commenting to users). *Look out for cyber bullying, harassment, bullying - stand up for what is right and speak out against the bully. If it doesn't help, try telling that to the staff. If you are feeling attacked (by the bully) it is the best way to talk to the person concerned - the best way of all, is to say it to the Admins, that are in the Wiki. You should also concern to have a break from it and do something else (helping others, listening to music, etc.) - it can be very good for the mind. If it is very bad, then you should talk to a parent or someone else you trust (offline). You can also talk to the Community Center if something is bothering you. If you don't feel well on a Wiki, you should try a different one. *If you are the only one that sees a Admin bad as other don't, then it's mostly that you are wrong. If you see an admin in a bad light (or unhappy that he/she is doing), you should go and talk to him/her nicely or you wrote on your message wall or in the blog and clear it all (be nice when you are writing it). * All users (admins and users) should be equal. The admins are not the bosses, but guides who are more or less important than anyone else (if they would be, then there would be not need for users). Admins are here to serve the community. *Look if the Wiki has more admins (if you want to be one of them). Admins should always be active (other can vote for you - if you are good in the wiki and help within it, no one wants to vote for a person that seeks just glory and having power). Be of service (be nice to others, help with the pages and talk to others - don't be a fool and don't say you have the power of all). Be a helpful and a friendly voice (if someone needs help, you should go and help the person). Don't try to be an Admin (do not work to hard - that if you want that people (and Admins) see you your doing a good job and you think that you will be the next Admin.) Comment: The reason why ''I wrote this is because: 1. to be a better admin as a better founder; 2. I saw that some Users didn't go to the Community Center and read the rules of what should users do, when they are admins or founders. It was interesting when I read those info's from the people of the Community Center (Staff). I have learned some new things and much about how to be an Admin - ''with great power comes great responsibilities. What I have here is a short version of what I have learned (the basics). So please do read them and please comment bellow if you want to add anything important - that should be written here. Thank you for caring! Valentin girl (talk) 16:42, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts